Mew Sakura Book 3
by konatad.a.n.c.e
Summary: Reina is on her first day of working at Cafe Mew Mew. Will the kiss from Katsuhito affect her at all?


澪奈

Book 1: Mew mew Sakura

[Type the author name]

"She's really confused…. Wonder if she likes me?"

_(Reina is in class again, getting the last minute lecture before the 4:00 bell rings.) _

"My goodness Usa-chan! Is Katsutoshi ALL you can talk about?" "Pretty much!" "You and boys!" Reina took off her slippers and realised there was a note in her locker. She took out the note, put on her shoes and read the note. "Who's it from?" "Apparently, it's from Katsutoshi…." "LUCKY! Well, are you going to read it or not?" "Ok….Meet me at Mizuka River tonight…. 8:00…" "Oh a date!" Reina folds the note. "Right, well, I gotta go home!" "Bye, see you tomorrow!" Reina was half way home when she saw a vegetable stand. "WOW!!! Look at ALL of those carrots! I want 'em!" Reina rushed over to the wagon and picked up all of the carrots and bought them all. "For your wonderful deed, you are thanked greatly!" "Huh?" Reina walked away from the stand. "Another job well done!"

_(Reina's Mew powers were getting the best of her. It is now 7:56 and she is just crossing the bridge over Mizuka River.) _

"He isn't here yet…" Reina sits on a bench. Just then, there was a rustling above her in a tree. Katsutoshi lands beside her. "Nice view huh?" "Sure is…" Katsutoshi scoots closer to Reina. "Why-What are you DOING?! This isn't a movie here!" Reina edges over. "What? No way!You're too cute!" Katsutoshi purs. "H-hey!" Reina's ears start to come out. "Well, we have been sitting here for awhile… Best be off…" "What? We've only been sitting here for like, two minutes…By the way, why are we here??" "Dunno. Thought I'd just bring you here like a first date!" "WHAT?!" "Nya ha! Best be off, cutey!" Katsutoshi was about to leap up off of the bench then he turned around. "You're so cute!" "RAWR!" Off he went into the night.

_(Reina went home that night confused. Why did he want her there? But the river did remind her of something.) _

_It's all in the past… _

"Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Look at the fish in the water! It's so pretty!" "Reina-chan, it's only a minnow!" "But it's still a pretty fishy!" "Look over here, Reina-chan! It's a big frog!" "Ok! Here I come!" "REINA-CHAN! LOOK OUT!" Little Reina and Usa, both at age five had decided to stop by the river to play. Usa had spotted a frog. Reina just tripped on a pipe. "REINA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!" There is a sickening splash as Reina falls into the river. She had yet to learn how to swim. "_I'm gonna die! Oh no!" _As Reina blacked out, there is a splash and she sees a figure. The figure is Usa…. "Reina, Reina-chan….. Wake up…. Please…." "Huh? W-what?" "You fell into the river and I dove in and rescued you! Are you ok???" "Yes. I thought I was gonna die!" "Nope. I wouldn't have let that happened… I can't lose my best friend!" "Thank you, Usa-chan…… Usa-chan?" "Yes?" "Can we go play in the park now?" "Yeah! Let's go!!!" "Let's race there!" "Ok!" As the two youngsters run to the park, the frog emerges from the water, and shakes it head.

_(Reina's memories were starting to affect her life. Katsutoshi…. He's in love with her…. Reina doesn't know yet…) _

"_Dang…. I had the chance just two minutes ago….." _We currently vocus on Katsuhito. He's heading home. "She's so cute…. Gah! Can't get her out of my head!" Katsuhito jumped into his appartment building from a tree through his window. "What's going on here….. Why is she always on my mind?" Katsuhito's thoughts race through his mind. They stop on the Saturday morning he almost kissed her. "Why didn't she struggle?"

_(Katsuhito is getting confused. Anyways, back to Reina. Reina is finally home from the confusing night, thinking about Katsuhito, also.) _

"_I really shouldn't be thinking about him too much… Why does he look at me like that?" _Reina looked over at the clock. "Huh. 8:52. I took awhile to get home." "Yes. Yes you did…" "YAAAAAN! Who said that?" "Reina-chan….. Why did you take so long? I got worried…" "Usa? What? How?" "Yeah…. Ummm…… I got some sort of invitation…. Café Mew Mew? What is it?" "WHAAAT? Where did you get that? I never…." "Well I found it in my mail box this evening, at about 8:30! You were still out, so I was just wondering…." "I have no idea what it is, wait! That's right!" _I work there….. _"Well, what is it?" "Well, I ummm…… Work there. Sort of. Haven't been there yet….." "Reina-chan…. I've always been jealous of you…. You knew it too……" "Wait, what does this have to do with anything?!" "YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A JOB FOR A LONG TIME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?!" Usa rushed out of the appartment. Reina sat there, dumbfounded. The doorbell rings. Reina walks over and opens it. It's Katsuhito. "Why….why does this always have to happen?" "W-what?" Reina shut her eyes and leaned on Katsuhito. She was so upset…She cried her heart out…

_(Reina has been stressed out. Now it is Friday morning. She is early this is inside the locker building, putting on her slippers.) _

"Morning, cutey!" "Go away." Reina doesn't even look up. "What's up with you?" "Just go ok?" "Sheesh, I only came to tell you that you need to go to Café Mew Mew today. Your shift." "Oh thanks…." "By the way, you are looking cuter today, meow!" He purs. At that he turns, winks, and off he goes! "Ugh. First shift today." Usa walks into the building. "Reina…. I-I'm sorry for last night…. I wasn't thinking…… Sorry…." "What? Oh….. Your………" Reina rushed to her friend and hugged her. "Let's get going….."

_(As usual, school is over for the day and the weekend starts. Except, Reina is headed for Café Mew Mew with her friend, Usa. They are inside the gateway.) _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It's so CUTE!" Usa marvels ate the petit building. "Yes it is!" They walk inside. "Oh! You must be the new waitress! Come on in! Your uniform is over there! Here! I'll help you go get it!" "R-right! Usa-chan! Just wait there! I'm sure…." WAAAAAAAI! Katsuhito-sama?! You work here, too?!" At that point, Reina was in a bathroom that was decorated with hearts and the walls were pink and orange. "Hi, I'm MidNight Raven Star! Just call me MNRS!" "Wow, what type of mew are you?!" "I am a fox mew and I really don't like some of the people here, like Shirogane…." "Shirogane?" "Yes….Anyways, Ryou is my friend, I would've liked for you to meet him but he just left…" MNRS left the bathroom. Reina held up the outfit. It was a maids outfit. It was a rosey pink color, unlike MNRS's outfit, which was black or purple. Reina walked out of the Bathroom. "Whoa…. You look…. Cute…." Katsuhito was purring. He came over and put his arm around her. "Please let go…" Reina's ears were coming out again. "Katsuhito-kun, let go of your fellow employee!" "Sure, Shirogane-san…" He had a mischivous look on his face. Before he let Reina go, he kissed her on the cheek. "Ah……" "Ok, cutey, good luck!" He winked and left. "Sorry about that…. I guess you know Katsuhito-kun already then?" "Y-yes…." Anyways, welcome to Café Mew Mew. I am in charge here." "Yessir. MNRS has told me about you…." "Ah….. Anyways, you need to serve Table 45 and take an order from Table 23." "Yessir!" Reina rushed out of the hallway into the room full of customers. "Table 45! Two sponge cakes with cream and a Latte!" "Thank you!" "Mm hmm!" Reina walked over to Table 23. Usa was sitting there. "WAAI! You look so cute in that outfit!" "Thank you! Your order miss?" Usa giggled. "Ah. One Mont Blanc and some tea. Hot tea!" "I'll give the chef the order!" The girls both giggled. Reina gave the order to MNRS. "I'll give it to Katsuhito. He knows what to do!" MNRS returned from somewhere holding a gloppy looking cake and a tray with tea, cream, and sugar cubes on it. Reina walked over and placed the order in front of Usa. "Enjoy!" "Thanks! You're like a natural at this job!" Usa winked at Reina.

_(This went on almost what felt like all , Reina and Usa were home.) _

" Well, I guess I'll see you Monday!" "Where are you going, Usa-chan?" "On a trip." "Where?" "The hot springs… Mom." "Ah. Well, I'll be seeing you!" "G'night!"

Reina shut the door behind her friend. She went over and unlocked the window. She opened it to get some fresh air. "_Katsuhito actually kissed me! I mean on the cheek, but…. Why?"_ Reina went away from the window, forgetting to close it. Katsuhito just so happened to be passing by. He jumped up onto the windowsill. "I wonder…. Why did he kiss me???" "Cause I wanted to, cutey…" "YIPE!" Reina dropped the plate she was holding. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY APPARTMENT?!" "I saw an oppritunity." "Goodness! Spying on me like that!" "Sorry!" Reina started picking up the pieces of the shattered plate. "Gosh. Why do you always have to do that?" "Fine. Fine. I'll leave. Next time, shut the window! I'm might get you in your sleep!" "RAWR! Get outta here, please!" Katsuhito walked over to Reina. "What're you….?" Katsuhito embraced her. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He let go, ran to the window, and jumped. "MEOOOOOW!" Reina rushed over to the window and shut it.

"_Augh! Why why why?! Reina….."_ Katsuhito looked up at the window. He started purring. "Hey, she'll leave the window open again sometime! I'll get her then!"


End file.
